Inked Flowers
by haileyanimefreak
Summary: [AU] Two Texans, one Italian and a 'must be Californian.' All in the dreary little town of Albion, New York. What could possibly go wrong? *CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN*
1. She's Quitting

**Inked Flowers**

_She's Quitting_

Lily, my trusty, coffee making, shy, awesome, coffee making, front-desk-secretary-lady-person, **who makes coffee, **is quitting.

I wouldn't care so much, seeing as she took a job across the street, but **she makes the coffee.**

In utter devastation, I unknowingly say "But my coffee..."

She looked confused, then started laughing. "Silly Nikki!" She patted his head (she may or may not have been taller). "I'm still coming in the morning with Cici, and I'll make your coffee for you." she was promptly tackled to the floor of the tattoo parlor.

"LILY! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS IN THE MORNING!"

"Cecilian." Lily deadpanned. "Get off!" And with that, she harshly shoved the girl away.

The brunette rolled over, a dejected look on her face. "Why do you hate me!?"

Nico sighed as Lily stood, "Shouldn't you be with a customer Cecilian?"

Sitting up, she looked behind her at the man doing breathing exercises, "We're taking a break, but yes."

With that, she ran off, picked the needled back up, and resumed working to the muffled sounds of pain.

Never let it be said that Cecilian wasn't a hard worker.

Nico turned back to Lily, who was shaking her head, and gave her a pleading look. "Do y-"

"Nico, I love working in the shop, but I need something a little... calmer." She gave him a kind smile and, honestly, he couldn't blame her.

The shear amount of drunk people that stumble through the doors is astonishing.

He heaved a sigh. "So what exactly is your new job?"

She seemed happy with the topic change. "Oh, well, the store sells medicinal plants, herbs, and flowers. My kinda thing, ya know?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I can see that." Just then the cries of pain stopped.

"Okie dokie, sir, let me just wipe you off and you can have a looksie. Then I'll patch you up! From the amount of your pre-existing tattoos, I'd say you already know what to do for the next couple of weeks!" The man gave a strained chuckle and walked to the full length mirror with another smaller one in his hand.

Lily clapped after noticing the art. "Oh Cici, you did good!" Nico nodded in approval.  
But she didn't acknowledge her friend's or boss' comments until, "You know, of all the different artist that've inked me, you definitely make top ten." She gave a face shattering smile, as he walked to sit down so she could cover his new art with a patch of gauze.

After paying and a little more praise for 'some of the best art he's gotten', the man went on his way.

Nico and Lily watched as Cecilian practically pranced around the shop, sterilizing utensils and throwing away dirty rags.

Nico was behind the front counter leaning forward on his arms, while Lily sat on it, swinging her legs.

Suddenly, Cecilian gasped and ran back to Lily, grabbing her around the waist. "LILLLLLLL! DON'T GOOOO!"

She sighed and muttered "Child..." She once again harshly shoved her off.

Nico shook his head as he watched his employee chase his ex-employee around the shop. He glanced at the clock. It was almost closing time anyway, time to get the two lovable lunatics gone.

"Hey girls!" They both stopped running to look at him. "The place is dead, and we only have about 30 minutes left anyway. I say we call it a day." They looked to each other and shrugged. They left the shop, turning back once on the sidewalk to say (in unison mind you), "Bye-bye Nikki-pooh!"

They giggled and ran before he could throw something at their heads. By now he should know to always have something on hand.

He let out the nth sigh that day, and went around the shop cleaning up a bit. Not that he needed to really. Despite how childish they could be, the girls took their jobs seriously and respected his desires of cleanliness. Even if they called him ocd when they thought he couldn't hear (even if it was true).

As he was cleaning up the nonexistent mess, he heard the bell on the door ring "Sorry, we just closed."

He turned around and blinked. Standing in front of him was someone you expect to see in California, not this dreary little town. Light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, sunkissed skin. He was wearing- "Are you wearing a tank top with shorts?! Do you know how cold it is outside?"

That caused the blonde to laugh, showing off straight white teeth. Of course.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Another dazzling smile.  
Nico grimaced.

"Anyhow, sorry, but we just closed."

"Oh! No, no, I didn't come here for a tattoo, n-not that there's anything wrong with them! I mean-"  
Nico let out a gruff chuckle, effectively cutting off the blondes babbling. "Well, if that's not what you came for, then may I ask what you did come for?"

Blue eyes widened. "O-oh, right, uh!" He stuck out his hand. "Let's try again" he gave a sheepish smile "I'm Will Solace, I just opened the shop across the steet. It's nice to meet you!"

Nico grabbed the outstretched hand. " 'di Angelo. I'm going to assume you're the reason I lost my front-desk-secretary-lady-person."

Another confused look from a blonde. "Oh! You mean Lily? Wow, I hadn't known she worked here. And what's a 'front-desk-secretary-lady-person'?"

Nico laughed "That's something I came up with. There really wasn't a name for what she did here, which was everything but the cleaning and actual tattooing."

They laughed a little. "So," Nico started, "Lily told me a little about your shop, you in medical school?"

Will gave a little half smile, "I was actually. I just graduated recently." Another half smile.

"Are you going around to all the shops on the block?"

"Well the ones that are still open. And not chain stores. Though, I wish that Starbucks was still open..."

At this, Nico stood ramrod straight, glaring a little. Blue eyes had been cast to the floor, not noticing the sudden change in demeanor.

Until, of course, he looked back up.

He gave a startled sound, "Are you ok?..."

"Did you just say..._Starbucks_?"

"Ummm. Yeah..." Mistake #1

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT COFFEE IS?!" Will's eyes went wide at the angered shout.

"Umm. Well, Starbucks isn't so bad." Mistake #2

Nico could feel his eye twitch. "Starbucks **is not COFFEE**! Coffee is **NOT** smothered in whipped cream and stupid sauces, filled with **ICE**. Coffee is **NOT **99.9% **SUGAR**. Coffee is not something you drink because it's **COOL**. Coffee is a smoldering hot cup if energizer reserved for **THOSE MOMENTS WHERE YOU JUST CAN'T**. Coffee is a sacred liquid that has been **OVERRUN BY CHILDREN AND STARBUCKS!**"

By the end of his well worn 'Coffee is Sacred' speech, Nico was winded and Will was utterly shocked. He couldn't stop blinking. Then he doubled over in laughter. It was Nico's turn to be shocked. Will had actually fallen on the floor.

Nico sighed and glanced at the clock. _'aw crap!' _"Yo, Will, I hate to be a party pooper, but it's already 10 and I open early."

Will shot up from the floor "Aw, man, me too! Sorry, di Angelo, catch you later!"

One last dazzling smile and the 'Must be Californian' was out the door. Nico sighed.

He had a feeling things were gonna be different around here.


	2. There's One Problem with Drunken Nights

**Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!**

_**SMASH**_

Will groaned. _'Not again...'_ Slowly getting out of bed he reached for the blinds. _'No sun. Surprise, surprise.'_ It was upsetting. He loved the sun. Sometimes he wondered why he moved here in the first place.

Then he remembered the little shop downstairs and smiled. He just finished medical school, and was looking forward to finally practicing his profession.

He took glanced at his phone. "HOLY CRAP!"

He was late for his first day! (what a great first impression am I right?)

Running to his closet, he quickly changed, then made a dash for the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he noticed someone standing on the steps.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly, I am so sorry! I overslept!" Taking notice of her appearance, he saw something uncommon.

"Is that a flower crown?"

She laughed. "Just like Nico... Don't worry about it! I wasn't here long and yes, this is a flower crown!" She gave a proud smile "I made it my self!"

He grinned. "I knew I hired the right person!"

Just as he was about to invite her inside, she was violently pushed aside.

"Alright Mr. Doctor-man! What gives you the right to kidnap my Lily?!"

Will blinked. Standing directly in front of him was a short Hispanic woman, with wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes and a killer glare.

"Excuse me?"

"CECILIAN!" Lily, having come to her senses, suddenly whipped out a news paper and smacked the shorter girl on her head, causing her to fall to her knees. Lily glanced up and gave a sheepish smile.

"Uhhh, what just-"

"I'm sorry about her. That's Cecilian, my roommate. She works over at Pins 'n Needles as a tattoo artist. One moment please?" She took out her cell and pressed a number on speed dial, putting the call on speaker.

**Brrrrr. Brrrrrr. Brrrrrrr.**

Cecilian stayed on the floor, sad mumbling leaving her lips.

Will was utterly confused.

_"Wha?" _

"Nico, come get her." A deep sigh.

_"Wha she do, dis time?"_ Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Are you just getting up? Do you know what time it is?!" A bit of shuffling could be heard, followed by angry foreign words.

_"I'll be there soon."_ **_Click_**

Lily shook her head. Will was still confused. "Does the happen often?"

"Yup." The ringing of a bell caused them to look up. The man from the night before, _'di Angelo, was it?'_ was striding towards them. Without looking for cars, _'dangerous!'_, he crossed the street to stand in front of them.

Lily started the conversation. "Nico, Will. Will, Nico."

Nico glared. "Oh. It's Starbucks Boy."

Will deadpanned. "Really? 'Starbucks Boy'?"

Lily looked between the two. "Wait, you two have met already?"

Nico was still glaring. "Perhaps." His answer was curt.

A look of realization passed over her face. "Will! Don't tell me you mentioned s-t-a-r-"

"I can spell ya know!" He pouted at her, then picked up Cecilian by the arms, and dragged her back across the street, narrowly avoiding a car. Lily gave a sigh of relief and turned to Will. "So! Ready to start the first day?"

He blinked. "Is every morning like this?"

She giggled. "There is the rare occasion when it isn't, but I don't want to get your hopes up~"

"What a way to start the day..." Turning around, he motioned for Lily to follow, then walked back into the settling at his desk Will turned to Lily. She looked to be in her early 20's , with curly dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin (probably from the lack of sunlight) she was also tall about 5'7 if he was right.

"So whats first on the to-do list?" lilly questioned.

"I was thinking maybe we could start by covering some basic remedies" He smiled.

***TIME SKIP TO CLOSING TIME OKAY? OKAY!***

Will looked at the clock, and after a long day of nothing, it was finally closing time.

"Hey Lily? I think its about closing time, don't you?"

"Yeah okay! Um...I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight? I'd like you to come watch some movies with me, Cici, and Nico... If you wanted...? I just figured since you're new in town you might want some company?"

Will gave a small smile "They don't seem to like me very much..."

Lily giggled. "Oh! Cici's just miffed that I quit and Nico's always like that for awhile after defending his coffee, but he's really nice if you give him a chance!"

He still felt a bit skeptical. But he didn't have any plans...not that he really knew anyone. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a playful glare "William Solace! If you don't get your butt out the door in the next 15 seconds, I will drag you out by your ears!"

And with that, both blondes were out the door.

***jump to the apartment***

"Wait, she did what!?" Nico knew shit was gonna go down tonight.

Cecilian sighed. "I said, Lily invited Mr. Doctor-man and-" she glanced at her watch "they should be here any second."

"But-"

"Shush! I'm preparing my argument!" As she went back to reciting a well-worn speech, the bell rang. Looking up, she motioned for Nico to get the door. He would have his revenge.

"Guys I invited Will over" stated Lily

"BUT!" Cecilian shouted

"No buts he's already with me"

"I could leave of you wanted me too..." said Will "NO" "YES" screamed the girls, Nico hit Cecilian with a bottle of- _wine?_

"Now Child, behave yourself. You have to be polite to guests, even if its a Starbucks Boy," _**smack**_ "Ow! Lily! Why?!

She turned to both of them, standing slightly in front of a nervous blonde. "Will you stop? Now you're just being ridiculous! Nico! Get over the Starbucks thing and try to make friends!"

"DO YOU EVEN-" **_smack_**

"And Cici!" Cecilian gulped and pointed to herself, as if checking to make sure it was she who was being yelled at. "I've not been kidnapped, I left of my own choice and I'm quite literally across the street from you!"

"But-" **_smack_**

"No buts! Now, we are all going to watch the Care Bears movie!" She looked at the worn newspaper roll in her hand. "And tomorrow, I'll get another newspaper..."

At 'Care', Nico and Cecilian instantly went into 'battle mode' aka, 'begging Lily to change her mind.'

"Now wait a minute there-"

"We watched that last time-"

"That's no way to get into the Halloween spirit-"

"Lil I can't go through it again! Let's watch Corpse Bride!"

Upon the mounting reasons for not watching the Care Bears movie, she smacked them both with a newspaper and turned to Will. "You're our guest, not to mention new to this town, so why don't you pick?" Will, who'd started questioning the amount of sanity present, looked startled.

"Me?"

"I don't see why not!" She gave an encouraging smile. The other two stayed silent in fear of the newspaper roll.

"Well... I've never seen, Corpse Bride? We can watch that I guess..."

"Ok!" While Lily went to go start the movie, Cecilian stared at him, jaw practically to the floor, while Nico rapidly blinked.

"Umm, hi?" That opened the flood gates.

"What do you mean you've never seen Corpse Bride?!"

"Its Tim Burton! You had to have seen it!"

"**Its Corpse Bride!**"

Will had a question of his own. "Who's Tim Burton?" By now, Lily had come back, and all three of them gaped at the utterly confused blonde.

Cecilian was the first to speak. "Nikki, Lil. We have a hatchling on our hands." The other two nodded.

She took a step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Will. My poor child. We shall teach you the ways." She walked behind him and shoved him over to a yellow suede recliner. "Sit! We're having a Tim Burton marathon!" She immediately disappeared, along with Lily, leaving him alone with Nico, who went to sit on the other side in a black leather recliner '_of course'_

"So... Who is Tim Burton exactly?"

Nico shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "He's a director, mainly. His films are a bit on the dark side, but they're totally awesome! A lot of his movies are in claymation, but he has plenty in live action. Corpse Bride is a claymation movie. Just a heads up, be prepared for the feels."

Will laughed "I'll try to keep them in check."

Nico opened his mouth to say something when Cecilian bust back into the room.

"ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS SOME TEQUILA~? Or vodka, if you'd prefer. And Nico, I got you another bottle of wine!" She handed Nico the wine and took a swig from both bottles of liquor (somehow at the same time) and plopped down on the couch between the two men. Lily calmly walked in with a whole box full of juice boxes, and sat on an orange bean bag in front of the couch.

Will coughed. "Uh, I'm not much of a drinker..." Lily only looked mildly surprised, while the other two looked like they were going to have a heat attack.

"Would you like a juice box? Or I think we have some sunnyD in the fridge?"

"Hey! That's mine!" **_smack_**

"SunnyD if you don't mind?..."

"No problem!" Lily went back to the kitchen.

"Lilllllll! Hurry I wanna start the mooovie!"

"Calm yourself!" Lily walked back in "Apparently, we only have a huge jug..." She handed him the jug, along with a cup.

"Thank you!"

"ALRIGHTY! Let's get this show on the road~"

***Not that long later***

It was half way through the movie that Nico migrated to sit with Cecilian while both draped an arm over the other and rocked back and forth drunkenly singing along with the characters. They were lucky it was Saturday.

_"DIE! DIE! WE ALL PASS AWAY! BUT DON'T WEAR A FROWN! 'CAUSE IT REALLY OK! YA MIGHT TRY TA HIDE! AND YA MIGHT TRY TA PRAY! BUT WE ALL END UP THE REMAINS OF THE DAY! NA~ NA~ NA~ NA NA~!"_ By the middle of the song they started dancing with each other. Lily had started video taping awhile ago saying "Blackmail. Revenge is sweet~" Will was a little surprised with himself. He was actually enjoying this little vist.

"WILLLLLL!"

Emphasis on _was_.

"COOOME DAAAAANCCCCE!" Cecilian tugged Will out of his comfy chair.

"_A WEDDING! A WEDDING! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A WEDDING!"_ Nico and Cecilian were holding his hands while spinning in a circle.

"Ummmm, Lily!"

"Sorry Will. A bit busy." _sip __**click**_

"Thanks for nothing!"

"You're welcome." s_ip __**click**_

At some point will decided, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He grabbed the nearest bottle (it was vodka) and took a swig

He was met with,"YEAH WILLL! WHOOOO! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" to which he responded with throwing the empty bottle, accidentally hitting Nico in the head.

"MY VOOOOOODKAAAAAAAA!" Cecilian then rushed to the kitchen, quickly returning with another bottle. "HEY I FOUND IT!"

"Crap!" This was Lily, "I hid that for a reason!" The girls then proceeded to run around the apartment, fighting over the liquor.

Meanwhile, Nico had grabbed another wine bottle and Will was regretting his decision. But soon enough he was dancing with Nico to the nonexistent music, seeing as the movie had ended. "_DIIIIIE DIEEE DIEEEEE!"_

Lily was still chasing Cecilian when,

"That's it!" She pushed the couch in front of the door. "You guys *huff* are drunk! You can *grunt* go home tomorrow!" Will interrupted

"_I'm not_ ***hic*** _drunk!_ " Lily face palmed.

"I bid ye farewell, I'm going to bed. I have plenty of blackmail."

The three of them gasped. "Lily!" Nico was shocked. "That's racist!"

"Gaah! It was bad enough with two, now there's three!" She promptly went to her room and locked the door causing the three giggle.

"Shesss funny. I know allllll her hiding spots!" So after having a 'tequila hunt' they started singing _"LOTTA LOTTA BOTTLES OF BEER ON DA WALL! LOTTA LOTTA BOTTLES OF BEEEEEER! YOOOOU TAKE ONE DOOOWN, PASS IT AROOOOUND! AND YA GOT A LOTTA LOTTA BOTTLES OF BEEEER ON DA WAAAALL!"_

Then Nico popped up. _"Let's play a game!"_

"Siiilly Nikkii! You not Jigsaw!" Will just giggled.

And so the night went on...

***time skip of drunkenness~***

Lily woke up that morning refreshed and energized. She looked out the window. "Ahhh~ What a beautiful day~" then she heard the snoring. "Oh." She deadpanned. "Right." With a great sigh she walked out to the hall, to the living room.

Then instantly ran back for a camera.

Will, Nico, and Cecilian were all lying around the room. Will on Nico's recliner, shirtless. Nico on the yellow recliner, pantless. And Cecilian lying on the coffee table, surrounded by poker chips and missing a sock.

Lily snapped a quick picture. Then noticed that the living room was wrecked. "YOU IDIOTS!" Cecilian let out a yelp and flailed, poker chips going everywhere. Nico shot up right, and Will's snores were only temporarily halted.

Until Lily kicked him off the recliner.

"YOU THREE!" Collective wince. "I'M MAKING COFFEE AND THIS ROOM BETTER BE CLEAN BY THE TIME I GET BACK!" She walked into the kitchen. Then came back "AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

Cecilian and Nico stared rushing around, cleaning up. Will was too dazed. And his head hurt. And his mouth tasted gross. _'Never. Ever. Again.'_

"Will, get up!" A shirt was thrown at his face. He stood and put it on. And then fell back asleep. The living room was clean and there was only one problem.

"WHERE'S MY SOCK!? SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" while Nico frantically helped Cecilian search, Lily came back in.

"Cici."

"NOOOO!" She fell to her knees. "LILY PLEASE, I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" She blinked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted tea..."

Ceilian looked up. "Oh! Then in that case, yes, please?"

Lily shook her head and went to make the tea.

She immediately went back to searching for her sock.

Nico had already fallen back asleep. Will had started snoring while ago. But they woke back up as soon as the smell of coffee hit their senses.

"Lily you're a saint!" Nico gratefully took his mug while Will nearly face planted into his.

"Cici! Here's your tea!"

"Thanks love!"

That woke Will up. "Oh! So you _are_ together!" He had been suspecting.

Cecilian did a spit take and fell over laughing. Lily became flustered.

"Why would you think that? We're not together!"

"M-me and t-the hip-hippie? HA! HAHAHA!" She began to roll on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Will! It seems I'll have to teach you about Friendship soulmates!"

"Friendship what?"

"My point exactly! Now-"

"I'm going to your room Cecilian." Nico then trudged away to the girl's room, slamming the door.

"As I was saying, I very strongly believe that everyone has a soulmate! But not all of them are in a romantic relationship, like me and Cici!" She had gone on, but Will had zoned out. "And so! That is why soulmates can be just friends!"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, thank you for explaining that!"

"You didn't hear a word did you?"

He let out a nervous laugh "What? O-of course I did! Heh, ummm, oh look at the time!" He tried to stand only to be hit with a wave of dizziness.

Cecilian had recovered from her laughing fit. "Now, now, Will! You had fun last night, which means you'll be staying til tomorrow!"

"Ummm, I need to shower..."

"You can shower here. Nico stays often enough to where he has tons of clothes here, and you two are about the same size, so its all good!"

"My teeth..."

"Stop making excuses! We have extra toothbrushes! You're staying and Lily? Put the couch back."

She threw her hands up. "Why me?"

"Because you put it there!"

"Ugh!"

And so starts an interesting day.


	3. Halloween

It was a few days later, and a slow day. Another in a string of slow days. So, on impulse, Will closed up and left for Pins and Needles with Lily. Over the course of a week or so, he had grown fond of the three lunatics, though, he must remind himself to never go jogging with them again...

Anyhow, upon walking through the door, they were met with a sight that caused them to both bust into laughter.

A dark haired man was clinging onto Cecilian's leg continuously saying "please" as she desperately tried to get him off.

Hearing the bell (and obnoxious laughter) she looked up and immediately spotted Lily.

"Look! There! She's the one you want!"

The man ceased his begging long enough to look over, revealing sea green eyes.

"Oh, thanks Cici!" Was Lily's sarcastic reply. At this, the green eyed man releases Cecilian from his hold and ran to the blonde female, kneeling in front of her.

"Lily! Please, please, pleeease, watch the kids tomorrow, I'm begging you!" He looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes Will had ever seen, and wondered, just who was this guy?

Lily knew she was just prolonging the inevitable. "But...Percy..."

"Please! Maggie and Noah love you! You're the best babysitter ever!"

"But Percy... It's Halloween tomorrow..."

"I know! That's why I need you! Me and Annabeth think the kids are old enough to go without us, but they still need a someone looking out for them!"

"But... Perce..."

As this went on, Will walked over to Nico who was standing behind the front desk, sipping coffee and reading a book.

"So, who's he?" Nico glances up.

"An idiot. And an old friend. His name's Percy Jackson, married to Annabeth Chase, or Jackson I should say, and father of Margret and Noah Jackson."

Will blinked. "That was a... Kinda formal introduction..."

"He gets formal when he's mad." Cecilian had come over, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the desk. "I don't know why she tries..."

"YES!" A triumphant Percy jumped to his feet squeezed the life out of the poor hippie, exclaimed a million thanks, then ran out the door.

"What did he 'absolutely need you' for this time?"

Lily let out a sigh. "Him and Annabeth wanted to go to a Halloween party." Another sigh. "I'm supposed to take the kids trick-or-treating, then spend the rest of the night with them."

"ARE THEY STAYING WITH US?!"

_sigh_ "No, Cici. I'm staying with them."

The brunette looked to the ceiling. "Looks like I'm going out tomorrow night then. Not that I wasn't going to anyway, but now I've decided I don't need to come home." Lily hit her with a newly acquired newspaper.

Then she hit Nico.

"Ow! What did I do?!"

"That's just it! You didn't do anything! How dare you two let me miss out on Halloween!"

"Well in that case, hit Will too!" The dark haired Italian (something Will only recently discovered) pointed his finger to said person.

She simply shook her head. "Will didn't know any better!"

As the two quickly began complaining about the 'unjust actions' Lily's phone rang.

Glancing at the caller Id, she frowned and declined the call. Will thought this was out of character, but didn't question it. Looking beside him, Nico grew somber and Cici looked pissed (but then again, when did she not?). He coughed.

"So, Lily's babysitting and Cici's partying, Nico what are you gonna do for Halloween?" Lily gave him a grateful look.

Nico simply shrugged, "I'm going with Cecilian I suppose... Unless you're going to Black Rose. I refuse to ever even look at that establishment again!"

Cecilian laughed. "Yeah, no, steering clear from there for awhile."

Will was going to have to ask about all these things later...

"Mind if I join?"

They looked to each other. Lily went to sit next to Cecilian. Finally Nico spoke.

"I don't know. Do you think he can handle it Cecilian?"

She looked him over. "Hmmm, given previous experiences... Maybe~"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, yes or no?"

They looked to each other again. Nico shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Cecilian laughed. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun~"

***HALLOWEEN***

"Ok, Lil. Try not to let the rugrats get kidnapped!"

**_Smack_**

"Try not to get too drunk!"

"Rude!"

She then walked up the drive to the modest home of the Jackson's. Cecilian was in the drivers seat of a '67 Impala, the boys being in the back. As soon as Lily left, Nico climbed into the front seat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He snorted.

"HOW DARE YOU! MY LEATHER!"

Will had to desperately refrain from laughing. He had a feeling that of he did, he wouldn't be waking up tomorrow...

"Cecilian. As if."

"DON'T 'AS IF' ME! MY LEATHER!"

Cecilian continued on a speech about her 'baby having to stay in mint condition' but Nico plucked a cassette- wait. _A cassette?_

"Is that a _cassette tape?_ Do you have any idea how _ancient_ those things are?"

The duo looked to each other.

"Our poor hatchling." Nico proceeded with starting the tape, and pounding drums, follows by a wailing guitar, assaulted his eardrums.

"Jeez! Can you turn it down?!"

Cecilian laughed. "Not a chance!"

And so continued the barrage of sound to Will's poor ears.

"The usual Neeks?" He nodded.

"What's the usual?"

"Cecilian's boyfriend owns a bar."

Will blinked. "I'm...not surprised."

"Ah! Take that back, I didn't know he owned it at first!"

She pulled up to a decent looking club, parking in a 'members only' spot.

They exited the car and walked up to the bouncer. There was a line of waiting people, the nearest ones groaned.

"Yo, Dev! How you doin'?" Cecilian gave the giant bouncer a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Nico did that hand shake/hug thing, and Will waved.

Cecilian turned to him, an arm around the gorilla man. "This here, is our little hatchling." She back to 'Dev'. "We gotta show him the ropes~"

Dev smirked "Hatchling got a name?"

He could feel his eye twitch. "It's Will." He stuck out a hand.

Which was nearly crushed by the African American before him.

"Name is Devlin. You can call me Dev. Try not to let these two kill you."

Cici looked offended. "I would _never!_"

"Mmmhmm." Nico smirked and threw an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"I doubt that..." Devlin moved aside then, letting them enter the packed club.

Oh how right he had been...

***back to the Hippie***

Lily was done. As much as she loved the two gremlins, she had her limits. She was extremely grateful they finally hit the hay.

Then she got a phone call.

Looking at the caller id, it read 'DEV'.

_'Shit. Just what I need...'_ She answered.

"What did they do?"

Devlin chuckled. "Cecilian got in a fight, sent a guy to the hospital. Nico backed her up, and the hatchling can't even stand."

She sighed. Why did she let them leave?

"The cops?"

"On their way. Better get here quick."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Right."

"You're not coming are you?"

"Nope. I'm taking care of actual children. I don't need the others."

He laughed. "Cecilian's gonna be pissed."

"Good. Can you let Will stay in your apartment?"

"Yeah, he didn't do anything. Should be fine."

"Good. Cici owes you. See ya tomorrow Dev."

He chuckled. "Yeah, see ya." He hung up.

Lily was very done.


	4. This is Nothing New

_'What the hell?'_ Will thought, as he opened his eyes.

In front of him stood Dev, and a very pissed Lily.

"I can...explain…"

"Save it, just get in the car" sighed Lily. Will stumbled to the door... And downstairs?

"Where are we?"

Devlin answered, "I have an apartment above the bar, most places here do, Lil asked if you could stay."

Will's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, please tell me I wasn't a completely person!"

Dev started laughing, "Compared to others, you were an angel."

Will blinked. "Oh. Ok."

They reached the exit of the bar as they ended the conversation.

"Thanks for taking care of him Dev."

"No problem, just promise me you won't kill the other two."

"I make no promises. Have a good day Dev, see you soon!"

With that Lily helped Will walk (more like dragged him) to the car.

She was silent as she started to drive.

"Um... Lily? Are you okay?"

Will was not given a response. Instead, they pulled into the local police station.

"Let's go get the other two." She walked out of the car. "Hurry please!"

Will followed Lily to the front desk "Hi Jane, I'm here to pick them up."

"Oh thank the heavens! I thought you'd never show up! They're in the back." Lily already knew the way and quickly walked back.

"How often does this happen? Is this even legal?"

"Often enough. And probably not, but it's a small town. As long as they don't kill anyone it's fine."

Will stood behind Lily as she tried to wake up the dark haired pair.

"For fucks sake! I just wanna go home!"

Will did a double take. He'd never heard Lily curse or sound so drained.

Cecilian was up first. Snapping into a sitting position she shouted "Did I win?!"

Without missing a beat Lily answered. "Yes. Now wake up Nico."

Startled (read: scared shitless) by the tone of her friends voice, she started to shake the Italian.

Nico woke disgruntled but quickly sobered up at the sight in front of him.

They were silent as they got into the car. No one dared to ask, or speak for that matter, to turn on the radio.

When they pulled up to the girl's apartment, Lily parked, then turned to the trio.

"What the hell were y'all thinking getting into a bar fight?!"

Will and Nico gulped. Cecilian smirked. Finally, Nico spoke up.

"Well..."

***flashback of doom***

_As they walked into the bar, Nico could just sense that trouble was in the cards for the night._

_Why was he always right?_

_Cecilian just kept shoveling drinks down her throat, not to mention Will's._

_Absolutely anything with vodka or tequila went down the hatch. The bartender never even asked what she wanted, he just handed her drinks and she took them._

_Poor Will. We'd only been here, what? 30-40 minutes? And already, he couldn't barley even stand._

_Now that I think about it, I haven't really been drinking... Those AA meetings do wonders..._

_Anyhow, because Will couldn't hold his liquor to save his life, and Cecilian was always just looking for an excuse, when some frat boys started making fun of him, shit was just obliterated the fan._

_"Hey! __Who the fuck are you? Get yo pansy ass back ta daddy 'less you wanna get beat by someone else for a change!"_

_Several 'oooooh's could be heard. Shit. "Cecilian, don't!" _

_"What did you just say, bitch?"_

_"You heard me, dipshit! Get the fuck out ma face!"_

_"I don't know who you think you are, but nobody talks to Colby like that. You don't wanna see Colby angry!"_

_Cecilian gave him a look. "Da fuck? Do you know proper English? Tha hell do they teach you kids now? Oh, wait! Never mind, pretty sure your brain's already been turned ta mush with all the shit you must do."_

_"THAT'S IT BITCH!"_

_The thing is. Almost everyone knows Cecilian. And they all know when she's pissed, stay away. So at they first signs of an argument, everyone either left, or moved to the other side of the club. Will, meanwhile, sat at the bar giggling his head off. I sat next to him, silently watching this play out._

_Then I realized Cecilian was wearing her dagger necklace._

_In her defense, he threw the first punch._

_Cecilian dodged, and kicked him in the chest. With 4" stiletto heels. She's lucky they didn't break._

_Stumbling back, he grabbed her foot and tugged, causing her to fall to the floor. He straddled her hips, went for a punch in the face which she dodged (again) causing him to hit the cement floor. A defined crunch could be heard, even over the blaring music._

_I noticed Dev standing in the crowd. He knew better then to mess with Cecilian's fight._

_Using his shock, she flipped their positions, and started whaling on 'em._

_Belatedly I noticed she was wearing her brass ring. Double shit._

**Crunch.**

_Welp, there goes the nose..._

_The dude reaches out with (hopefully) the intent to push her off and ended up grabbing... Something else._

_She gasped in shock, giving him enough time to flip them again and hitting her in the side._

_I took a sip of my drink. I figured it'd be the last one I got._

_Dev was just starting to step in when Cecilian Cecilian ripped off her necklace and slashed the dude across the face._

_He reared back in surprise, Cecilian kicking him off, so he landed flat on his back. She stood, and stomped on his hand. He shrieked, causing one of his buddies to step in._

_I was out of my seat, delivering a hard blow to the head, be fore the dude even got close._

_Not too sure what happened with Cici after I started fighting with the other dude, but apparently she crushed his hand and kicked him hard enough to break a rib. Or maybe it was just the heeled boots._

_Either way, someone eventually called the cops, the dude I was fighting got in a good punch, 'Colby' was taken to the hospital, and me and Cecilian got arrested. Again._

***end flashback***

Lily felt her eye twitch. "Cecilian."

The proud smirk disappeared from her face, the she went pale. "Y-yes...?"

"When was the last time you went to an AA meeting?"

She gulped, then glared at Nico. He just had to throw that in there!

"Uhhh...well ya see...ummmmm..."

Lily sighed. She checked the date on her phone, then started the car.

Will coughed. "Umm. Where are we going?"

Lily didn't reply. She just continued to drive.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone jumped at Cecilian's scream.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME!" She tried to open the car door to escape, but Nico grabbed her from behind, trapping her in his arms.

Lily sighed and parked at a church.

"You three will attend AA meetings from now on. Every week. Until I deem you fit to stop going. Am I clear?"

Cecilian nodded along with Nico

"Why do I have to go?"

Lily over to Will. "I'm nipping the bud. With these two, it won't be long."

"Hey! I've been going!"

"And I'm proud, but you still need to go."

With that, they got out the car.

Before they could get too far, Lily rolled the windows down. "AND I'M STAYING HERE, SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO LEAVE CECILIAN!

Said woman winced, but continued to walk to the church.

Lily sighed._ 'Why can't she just understand? She needs help!'_

Lily sighed once more, and settled down for a nap.


	5. Nico finally gets a replacement

**Inked Flowers**

_Nico finally gets a replacement. _

_**Brrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrring. **_

"What do you want?"

_*sigh* "Really Nico? It's 9:50!" _

Nico looks to the clock. "Well shit."

_"Anyway. I called to say that Cecilian's sick." _

"Hmph."

After that AA meeting, Lily had driven to each of their apartments and dumped every ounce of alcohol down the drain.

There wasn't any in Will's (shocker...), but the other two had enough to make up for it.

Nico missed his wine.

"Fine. Thanks for letting me know." Saying goodbye and hanging up, he decided work could wait until later.

Then there was knocking on the door downstairs. He nearly cried. He just wanted to sleep! But he got up anyway. As he was walking down the stairs "Will, if that's you, you're dead!"

_Finally_ getting downstairs, he discovered, it wasn't Will. He felt a wave of disappointment. '_Wait. What?'_ Shaking his head, he focused on who was outside the door. At first glance he thought it was Lily, then he blinked and saw Annabeth. Unlocking the door, he wordlessly waved her in and laid down on one of the reclining chairs while Annabeth sat on another. She spoke first.

"So, Percy told me you were looking for a secretary."

"If that's what you wanted, you could've called. You're hired, now leave me be woman."

She laughed. "No, I came because of my friend, Piper. She's been job hunting for awhile (not that she really needs to) and I felt it kind to let you know she'scomingtomorrowforaninterview!"

Simultaneously, they jumped up from their seats, Nico chasing Annabeth to the door shouting, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Annabeth made it out the door and jumped into her car, which Percy was driving. "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!"

As they pulled out, Nico could faintly hear Percy yell "Sorry!"

He collapsed onto the front steps. "Damn it. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving..."

Just then, Will ran out of his shop, and spotted Nico on the stairs.

"OH MY GODS! IT _WAS_ A DRIVE BY!"

Nico simply looked up.

"You idiot."


	6. Thanksgiving Fiasco

**Inked Flowers**

_Thanksgiving fiasco _

Nico was (once more) rudely awoken. This time by the crazy one.

"_Get up. Get dressed. Then come set up the laptops_."

"Of course, oh mighty one."

As soon as she hung up though, his phone rang. Checking the caller ID, it read 'Annabeth'. He answered angrily. "I've got a big fat fuckin' bone ta pick with you!"

"_Ha, cute. You have...30 minutes until my friend gets there, kay? _"

"Annabeth. Do you know what today is?"

"_I know, I know, but come on Nikki! 15 minutes tops, ok? Just give her a chance? _"

"...I better not regret this..." A loud squeal erupted in his ear.

"_Oh! You won't, I promise, diner's at 3, yes?_ "

"Have you no shame... yes, it's at 3."

_"Good, see you then!" _

She hung up, and Nico finally got dressed. He was getting ready to leave when he heard knocking. He opened the door to a tanned woman who could've been a model.

"You Piper?"

"Yes, Mr...?"

Well, there was no 'uh'. He liked that. "Call me Nico, so when can you start?"

She blinked. "You're not going to interview me?"

"Nope. So, when?"

"Well... as soon as you want me too!"

"Good. See you tomorrow then, 10:30, Cecilian should be here if I'm not up by then. Happy Thanksgiving!"

With that, he left the highly confused woman, and hopped into his car, driving to the girl's apartment.

***time skip***

By the time Nico got there, Calypso (Leo's girlfriend) and Cecilian were bustling about the kitchen while Lily and Leo were setting the table.

When Cecilian noticed him, she grabbed the nearest thing (a spoon) and threw it, smacking him in the head.

"What took you so long?! Set up the laptops!"

His eye twitched. "A 'please' and 'thank you' would be nice."

She glared. "Who is making your food?"

He coughed and began setting the laptops up.

Every year, the girls stayed in New York for Thanksgiving, so they would Skype with their families. One laptop for each of them, atop it's own mini table. He did Cecilian's first, wanting to say hi to her mother.

After dealing with a glitchy Skype, the video finally popped up.

The first head he saw was Cecilian's sister's, but she quickly left to reveal her mother, furiously cooking in the kitchen.

"¡Hola Senora!"

She spared him a glance, "Oh, Nico! You know I only understand, I don't speak!"

Laughing, he nodded. He always found it strange how Cecilian and her mother looked little alike. Her mother had pale skin, blue eyes and red hair. Total opposites.

"MAAAAM!" Cecilian popped up behind Nico, flour on her face. "It's good to see you! Everyone's asleep huh?"

"Of course, what did you expect?"

As the two took a break from cooking to chat, Nico went to set up for Lily, once more dealing with glitchy Skype.

"JAMES PUT THE FLAMETHROWER DOWN" Lily came over and shook her head "Hi dad, how are things?"

"Crazy as usual but what else is new? I heard you got a new job."

"Yup sure did, who's all there?" Many hello's were screamed at once.

"Nico, Cici, Nana says 'hi'."

"Hi Nana!" the pair replied happily.

"Hello dears, Lily, why are you not dressed?"

Lily looked down at her outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. "...Right. It's nice to see you!"

She was conversing with her cousin when, "SCHEIßE! IT'S 2:30 AND WE HAVEN'T FINISHED COOKING!"

As Calypso tried to calm Cecilian, Will walked through the door. He paused, then went to stand by Nico.

"Uhhhh..?"

"She's hasn't finished cooking."

"Oooh... Cici?"

She whirled away from a consoling Calypso. "WHAT?!"

"Do you need help?"

With those words, she deflated. "...yes..."

And so, by the time 3 rolled around, the table was set for 12, and decked with food. Ceilian, Calypso and Will stood with proud looks on their faces while the others applauded.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lily speed walked to the door and was tackled upon opening it.

"AUNTIE LILY!" The three rolled around on the floor while Annabeth and Percy stepped over them.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're a bit late!" Annabeth elbowed Percy as he gave a sheepish smile.

Cecilian laughed "Actually, you're right on time this year!"

"See Annabeth! I told you!" Glaring ensued.

Nico began to look around. "Hey, where are-"

"Sorry we're late! Oh!" Hazel nearly fell over the three still on the floor, giggling like loons. Luckily she was saved by her husband, Frank.

Cecilian clapped. "Oh, goody, goody, everyone is here! Children!" The three in question looked up. "Would you like to join us?" Lily coughed and stood as the kids fought over who would sit next to 'the yellow haired guy'.

Everyone sat in the same order pretty much every year. Cecilian and Lily at the two ends, and the couples and kids sitting across from each other, normally leaving Nico staring at the wall.

Sans this year of course.

While Cecilian and Leo were in another argument, with Calypso desperately trying to calm them, everyone else caught up with one another.

Will was plenty occupied by the kids with questions such as... "Who are you? Where did you come from? Do you like My Little Pony? What about Care Bears? Why are you so brown? (Which started another augment between the two Latinos) How is your hair yellow? Do you like chocolate? What's your favorite color?" But the most shocking of all "Are you and uncle Nico dating?"

At that pretty much everyone either choked or spit, especially the two in question.

Will managed to clear his throat. "W-why would you say t-that?"

Everyone leaned in, curious to know.

Maggie blinked " 'cause only the couples sit wif each oder! An' you an' uncle Nico are sittin' wif each oder!" Noah quickly nodded.

Annabeth and Lily face palmed, Cecilian, Percy and Leo high-fived and laughed as Calypso hid her giggles, Hazel and Frank looked to each other and blushed, while Will and Nico were in inner turmoil.

They hadn't yet sorted out their feelings, and this wasn't how they thought it'd happen.

Annabeth finally looked to her children. "Honeys, just because they're sitting across from each other doesn't mean they're dating. Right Percy?" She kicked him when he didn't stop laughing.

"Ow- uhhh, yeah! What your mother said!" Annabeth's forehead was getting red.

The kids looked to each other, looked at the ceiling, looked back at each other, shrugged then asked for dessert.

Cecilian blinked. Then turned to Calypso who blinked back.

"SCHEIßE! I KNEW WE FORGOT SOMETHING!"

They both quickly ran to the kitchen as everyone but Will began to practically cry (though the kids did. Lily had fun with that.) Will blinked.

Calypso poked her head out of the kitchen, "Cecilian said the clear the table." She disappeared again as everyone got to work.

"Hey Wise Girl? Enlighten me, why did I wear a belt?"

She threw a napkin at his head "Because you're a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain."

An hour of waiting, talking and laughter later, the two girls emerged from the kitchen with cakes pies and cookies.

The kids fist bumped *that included Percy* and ran to the table *that also included Percy* and attacked the baked goods *that definitely included Percy* as the two women collapsed onto Cecilian's couch.

After round two of eating, Will went up to both Lily and Cecilian, thanking them for the invite "Hey, Will it's no problem, you're practically family now!" Will smiled and gave Lily a hug. "Yeah Will, besides, Nico would've been upset if I hadn't invited his crush~" A napkin was thrown.

As the day wound down, Frank and Hazel left, Nico nearly refusing to let his little cousin leave. Percy and Annabeth had the next day off as well and suggested a sleepover, and Leo immediately called dibs on Cecilian's room.

"YOU LIVE TWO APARTMENTS DOWN!" And so started another augment. Leo won.

Lily let the other couple have her room as Cecilian sighed, kicked Lily's beanbag, _"hey!" ,_ and pulled the bed out of her couch. Will and Nico sat in their respective recliners as the girls and kids laid down on the pull out bed.

Lily surrounded herself in a cocoon of blankets and pillows, while Cecilian shared shared a blanket with the children.

Soon, everyone succumbed to their food comas, and had a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note **

I AM SO SORRY! Scheiße is 'shit' in German. I know it's already Christmas, I deeply apologize! DX


	7. The New Girl

**Inked Flowers**

_The new girl_

The Fates were cruel indeed. Nico got kicked off the recliner, painfully interrupting his sleep. "Tha hell?!"

"Lily's been trying to wake you up for hours! Its 9:30, we put your coffee in a thermos, let's go!"

The group of four shuffled out the door and made their way to their cars.

Arriving at their destinations, Cecilian began to set up as Nico went to shower. At least, that's what he meant to do. He fell asleep.

Cici looked up as the bell rang, and in walked America's Next top Model, "Hey gorgeous~ What can I do for you~?"

She coughed "I'm Piper, the new secretary."

"Oh! Ma bad" She held out her hand "I'm Cecilian, the other tattoo artist, I'm pretty sure Nico's asleep... but, welcome ta Pins and Needles, all you really need to do it collect money and receipts, you also get to sit in the rolly chair."

They shook hands and Piper smiled, "Thanks, so, does...Nico do this often?"

Cici giggled, "It's cool to call him that, he doesn't mind, but to answer your question, yes."

"Gottcha."

The bell rang again and in walked Devlin. Piper blinked.

" Yo Dev! This is Piper, the new secretary!"

"Hey, the name's Devlin, call me Dev"

She gave gave a little wave, "Nice to meet you!"

"Dev is the bouncer/owner of a sweet bar in town~ We'll take you some time!"

He nodded and turned to Cecilian, "Came by to say thanks for the food you sent, and I wanted another tattoo."

"No prob! Oh, oh, can I pick it out?"

Devlin deadpanned. "You're probably going to put big red lips on my butt that say 'kiss my ass' so, no."

"Oh, Dev you know me so well~!"

He shook his head. "I wanted you to cover up a name."

Piper tried not to snort when Cecilian bust out laughing.

"I know, number one rule, no names unless it's a family member, but things were going so well..."

" *cough* I'm sorry, did Nico do that? I sure as hell didn't."

Dev sat on one of the chairs and took his shirt off, revealing the name 'Katie' in simple cursive.

"He said not to..."

"Mmmhmm, see, this is why you should have listened! Lucky for you, it's fairly small, kinda faded, this should be fun~"

Piper walked over, "Mind if I watch? I've never seen anyone get a tattoo before."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Nico finally came down stairs "Tattoo cover up? My specialty, let me do it!"

Cecilian smacked his arm when he tried to take the needle. "No! You got him into this mess, _I'm _going to get him out of it! By the way, I'm making it a skull."

Dev nodded, "Sounds good, work your magic~"

Cecilian put on a sly smirk "Oh honey, haven't you gotten enough of that~?"

They both laughed as Cecilian began to make the outline for the skull.

"Hey!" Piper looked up "Sorry 'bout yesterday, Annabeth kinda sprung that on me, but to formally introduce myself, " He stuck out his hand "I'm Nico, I own the shop."

Shaking his hand, she reintroduced herself. "I've only been here for a hour or so, but I think I'm gonna like it here!"

Nico smiled, "Well I hope so, hey! Me, Cecilian and some friends usually hang out on Friday, you wanna come?"

"Oh! Yes! You should totally come!"

Piper was a bit taken aback by how laid back they were. "Well, I'd have to ask my fiance what he's doing " *insert a simultaneous "_damn!" _* "but I'll come if I can!"

"Cool, oh here" He wrote down the girl address "it's Cecilian's place, stop by whenever"

"By the way, there won't be any booze, thanks to that-"

_"What?"_

Cecilian jumped, nearly destroying her work,hearing Lily's voice. "Huh? Uh, what are you doing here?!"

Will came from behind "We closed early today, cause why not?"

Cecilian muttered as she continued working.

"Hey who's this?" More introductions.

"If you don't mind my asking, who's your fiance?" Lily asked, everyone wanted to know. "Oh, it fine, his name is Jason-"

Nico, who was tattooing some chick, sat up straight. "If his last name is Grace, there'll be hell to pay!"

Piper shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Uh, it is Grace, actually..."

"THAT BASTARD! Excuse me for a moment miss, I have a call to make."

"Hey Neeks," Cici was putting the final touches on Dev "Isn't that the guy who helped you escape the closet~?"

He threw a paper towel at her, _"eww! Blood!" _, and made his call. As it was ringing, he looked to Piper, "If I overstep a boundary, stop me, kay?"

"What are you going to do?"

_"Hey, Nico, what's up?"_ He put the call on speaker.

"Bro, I gotta tell you about this chick I just banged~" Everyone desperately tried to keep from laughing, catching onto what Nico was going to do.

_"Aren't you at work, and aren't you gay?"_

"Yeah, well,she's my new secretary, man, she is hot~! She's got long legs, sunkissed skin, damn, she should be a model~"

_"...What's her name?"_ The dread in his voice had Piper falling over, and everyone with a hand over their mouth.

"Uhh, Pip? Pipe? Somethin' like that." There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Man, she's got these eyes, I can't tell what color they are, and her hair's a pretty shade of-"

_"Nico, is her name Piper, and does she have a feather in her hair?!"_ Piper couldn't help herself.

"Hey, boss, who're talking to?" There was a small yelp.

_"P-piper?!"_ All composure fell apart as everyone broke into laughter.

_"What the- NICO!" _

"Oh, that was golden! Bro I'm fuckin with you, was there a reason you never told me about your _fiance?" _

_"Well, it never came up! That was a dick move!" _

"They are my specialty, sweet cheeks~"

_"Piper!"_ She reined control over her laughing

"I couldn't help it, sorry, not sorry"

_"Ugh, you people..."_

"Hey, you're coming over to Cecilian's tonight, no exceptions!"

_"Yeah, yeah, hey, I love you Pipes!" _

"Love you too Jace!"

"What, no love for me?"

_"Bye Nico." click_

"So rude!"

The day passed, Devlin learned a valuable lesson, and everyone met up at the apartment.

About halfway through a game of monopoly (Cecilian was winning) Will asked question that had been on his mind.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"So, um, well, are you, uh-"

"Gay?" He laughed a little "yeah, what about it?"

"Uh, oh, nothing just um, curious, eheh..."

"Hey it's cool, don't worry about it."

"Uh, right..."

And so continued the night.

**Author's Note**

Whoo! Christmas chapter tomorrow, I hope... Enjoy!


	8. Merry Christmas To All

**Inked Flowers**

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a drunk night P1_

Time passes, certain bans are lifted for certain occasions, and money is spent in great amounts.

In other words, it's Christmas.

And every Christmas two certain people leave back home for Texas.

"Lily! Let's go we're gonna miss our flight!"

"Wait!"

"WOMAN!"

"WAIT!"

Huffing, Cecilian sat on top of her luggage in front of the door.

Nico was sitting on her couch. Glaring at the suitcases. Will was busy helping Lily do...something.

"Must you?"

Cecilian gave him a sad smile. "You know how it is. My mother would kill me. Besides, there's Christmas at the Jackson's, that's gotta be a trip~"

"I'd rather spend it with you guys..."

She bit her lip. "Here." She threw her apartment keys to him "You and Will can spend Christmas here, if you'd prefer. You still have to go to the Jackson's though!"

Nico blinked. Then gave the biggest smile physically possible. "Thanks, but what makes you think Will wants spend Christmas with me?"

Cecilian smirked "Because-"

"Okie, dokie, Cici, let's go!"

"Tell you later Neeks!"

With a simultaneous "love you bye!" They were gone.

Will came to stand by Nico. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Nico dangled the keys in front of him "Cici gave us the place, if want to..."

Will gave a blazing smile, "Why wouldn't I?"

This actually made Nico, _Nico, _blush. _'He will be the death of me...but I don't think I mind...' _

"Well, I gotta drop off gifts at Percy's but, Lily's winter wonderland will finally be admired."

The apartment was decked with everything Christmas, with tiny ceramic villages on most surfaces.

The boys looked around themselves.

At least Will did, Nico kept staring at the other, trying to decide something.

When Will turned back, Nico was standing in front of him. He tried to step away, but his wrist was grabbed.

"You know," Will gulped, "we're standing under the only piece of mistletoe."

Nico gave a devilish smirk, put a hand on the back of Will's neck, and kissed him.

On the cheek.

Will blinked. Then frowned. "You're breaking tradition!"

Nico raised a questioning eyebrow. "How so?"

Giving a smirk of his own, Will pulled Nico in for kiss.

Will had his fair share of kisses, but none like this. This one caused his chest to swell with affection, his head swam. He threw his arms around Nico's neck, and he felt arms wrap around his waist.

They parted for air, putting their foreheads together. Panting a little, Nico spoke.

"Before we go any farther, let's go drop off gifts, hm?"

Will pouted "Do we have to?"

"If we don't, Cecilian will personally drag me down to tartarus, so yes."

Will sighed. "Let's go..."

After collecting all of their gifts, they headed off the Jackson's, arriving at about 5.

Maggie opened the door "UNCLE NICO!"

Grunting from the force of a tiny body smacking into his legs, he smiled and patted her back. "Hey, Maggs, where is-"

"Dear lord child! How many time do I have to tell you not to open the door?! Oh, hey Nikki!"

Percy noticed that the boys were holding hands and smiled. "I'm going to assume you're not staying?"

"Nope!" Nico shoved a bag full of gifts in his hands. "Merry Christmas! Bye-"

_"Where do you think you're going!?" _

They all blinked. Then Percy addressed the men in front of him. "I'll hold her off, you run."

Nodding, they ran for it, _"release me Seaweed Brain, they're getting away!" ,_ jumping in to Cecilian's car, _"no way in hell is my baby staying at airport parking! Nico I grant you permission to drive her.",_ and sped off to the apartment.

* time skip *

Maybe Lily shouldn't have lifted her alcohol ban, because by midnight, Nico found himself and Will shirtless, the later covered in hickys, with little memory of how.

Glancing at the clock, Will shoved Nico off and clapped.

"It's officially Christmas, here!" He shoved a box into Nico's hands.

Tearing off the wrapping, it turned out to be a studded leather bracelet and a leather chain wallet.

He laughed "You actually bought them?"

Will smacked him. "I didn't know what else to get you!"

Nico kissed him. "Thank you."

Will grumbled a 'welcome' but smiled when handed a gift. Opening it, he blinked. Then smacked Nico's arm again.

"I know how much these cost! Now I feel bad!"

He just laughed and pulled Will against him, legs on either side of Will.

Nico's gift had been a pair of Bose headphones.

"I didn't know what to get you either~"

Will pouted.

Smirking, Nico leaned down to Will's ear "If you feel so bad, then I know a way you can make it up to me~"

"Oh?"

"Yeah~"

The night faded it to a haze of the emotions of a newfound relationship.

**Author's Note **

IT'S NOT MIDNIGHT HERE YET SO HA! this will be 4 parts


	9. Merry Christmas To All P2

**Inked Flowers**

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a drunk night P2_

_"_PERCY WHYYYYYY?" Annabeth watched as Cecilian's Impala sped off. All she got in return was laughter. "ANSWER ME YOU-"

"Whooooooa, hey, calm yo self!"

Noah appears from behind his father "Yeah, mama, calm yo self!"

Tapping her son on the head, and smacking her husband on the arm, she huffed and grabbed the gifts then went back inside.

"Mommy," Maggie looked to her mother "where did Uncle Nico go?"

"Ask your father."

She did, and after her dad explained, they both began to fangirl over the new couple along with Noah.

Shaking her head she headed to the living room to put the gifts under the tree.

"Hey, are they here yet? I need sustenance!"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "Really Leo?"

"What?"

"Nothing, they're spending Christmas alone."

Giving her a confused look, he slowly pieced together what she meant. "Took them long enough."

Humming in response, she finished arranging the gifts and stood.

"Was that Nico?"

"Yes, but he and Will are spending Christmas together Hazel."

She blinked then smiled "I thought they'd never get together! Frank!" She went to tell him the news.

Annabeth smiled as she surveyed the house, all her friends who were as good as family, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Annie, you know I love you."

"Yeeees?..."

"So can we open our stockings?"

She deadpanned as her children appeared on either side, joining their dad in a chorus of '_pleaseeeeeee?' _

Sighing, she relented and agreed.

The rest of the night was spent in the true Christmas spirit.

In other words putting the kids to bed, getting the old couple next-door to babysit (by some miracle) and going out to the usual club. And Percy may or may not have gotten kicked out...


	10. Merry Christmas To All P3

**Inkes Flowers**

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a drunk night P3_

Why.

WHY THE HELL HAD SHE AGREED TO GET ON THIS DEATH CONTRAPTION?!

Cecilian was praying to every god she could think of to let them live, as she white knuckled the arm rests.

And the plane was still on the ground.

"Cici, grow up."

Giving a venomous glare, (which was pretty weak, as she was utterly terrified) she released a hand long enough to flip Lily off before clutching the arm rest once more.

Shaking her head, Lily placed their carry ons in the compartment above and crossed over Cecilian to the window seat.

"We're not even off the ground!"

"YOU NEVER KNOW, IT COULD EXPLODE ANY SECOND!" was her reply whisper scream.

Rolling her eyes, Lily looked out the window, and thought she saw a familiar face, but quickly dismissed the notion.

Until she saw it again.

"Dev?"

"Oh, hey, you're here,"

"Yeah, yeah, sit!"

He climbed into the middle seat and no sooner than he'd sat, Cecilian clung to him as best she could.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh-"

"I invited him, oh yeah, almost forgot, we've been dating."

"Oh, ok I almost- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN DATING?!"

She received a lot of glares for shouting, that she couldn't give a shit about.

Dev just smiled awkwardly, "Three months now, right?"

_Beep_

"Your flight will begin momentarily, please fasten your seatbelt, and enjoy your trip!"

Cecilian turned white, to Lily's enjoyment, karma's a bitch~

Devlin patted her head, trying to comfort her while holding back his laughter.

The next few hours we hell for the poor Latina, and highly amusing/annoying for everyone else.

***A skip, a hop and a plane ride***

As soon as the plane touched down, Cecilian unbuckled, and jumped out of her seat, running out of the plane within seconds.

"LAND! SWEET, SWEET LAND!"

She collapsed to the floor, and assumed the fetal position.

When Lily and Devlin finally got out, they found her in that exact position.

Sighing, Dev handed his bag to Lil and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

She was dead asleep.

After going through security (with Cecilian never waking up) they grabbed a rental car and made their way to the girls old neighborhood.

"So Dev."

He stiffened behind the wheel._ 'Shit, I'm dead!'_

"I'm not surprised by your relationship, however, if you fuck up, you're going to have soooo many pissed off people to deal with."

She gave him a sickly sweet smile that radiated bad vibes, so all he could do was nod his head.

"Good!" She patted his shoulder, making him flinch, then she told him to make a left.

***dippity doo dah~!***

Cecilian woke up as Dev was dropping a reluctant Lil off at her house.

"Farewell, my love! Do not die!"

"Oh, thanks." Was her response as she grabbed her bags and went inside.

Cecilian jumped to the front, as Dev pulled out of the driveway.

"So, babe, ready to meet the family? You know, I wouldn't mind if you didn't, in fact, why don't we just drive back home? I mean-"

Devlin quickly quieted her rambling with a chaste kiss.

"Sugar plum, (oh how she hated that pet name) it's ok, you're getting riled up for nothing."

"I just... I just want them to like you..."

Dev glanced over to see the nervous look on her face, he could tell she was chewing the inside of her lip.

"Hey, if you like me, they probably will, and if they don't, I still have you~"

She blushed and pecked him on the cheek. "You're so sweet~"

"Only for you babe~"

They were at her parents house by the time they finished the conversation, living a street away from Lil.

She took a deep breath. "Well... Here goes nothing..."

He grabbed her hand in reassurance as they walked up to the door.

The doorbell didn't work (never has) so with a few knocks and a "I'M COMING!", the door opened to Cecilian's mother.

"My baby! Oh! Come here!" She was pulled into a bone crushing hug, before her mom noticed the guest.

"Oh, who's this?"

She was getting the shifty eyes, the look that said _'I know all'_, and mortification was setting in without anything even happening.

Noticing Cici couldn't find her voice, Devlin decided to speak up.

"I'm Devlin, its good to finally meet you, Cecilian tells me much." He offered a hand.

"Oh? Well I'm sorry to say she hasn't told me much of you," he knew this, currently Lily was the only other person aware of their relationship. She shook his hand. "May I ask how you know my daughter?"

Cecilian knew this was code for_ 'why the hell is he here? Are you pregnant?'_

"He's, uh, m-my boyfriend!" Curse her tongue!

There went the eyebrow, _that damn eyebrow!_

"Well, come in you two, then you can tell me why I'm just finding out about this!"

Hand in hand, they walked in, only to get bumped into.

"Watch it! I almost dropped my phone!"

Cecilian's eye twitched. "Come again, _punk?_"

Said punk stopped, and slowly turned back. "SHIT WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

They broke out into a run, Cici chasing the offending child, leaving Dev alone...with his girlfriend's mother...

Sighing, said mom turned to her guest. "That was her little brother, they don't get along too well..." _'Ow Cici I'm sorry!'_ "Well, come into the living room, make yourself at home!"

They sat on separate couches, facing each other.

"So, how exactly did you meet Cecilian?"

"Well,"_ 'take that you little shit! Teach you to talk to me like that!'_ "Uh, a lot like that actually..."

He pointed to where Cici was on her brother's back, pulling his leg backwards over her her shoulder.

"Babe, don't break his leg!"

"He deserves it!"

"Lies! I'm innocent! OW!"

_**Wack**_

A shoe smacked Cecilian in the back of the head, causing her to drop the leg. "Can either of you act your age?!"

Mumbling, she walked over to Dev and sat on his lap.

"So, Devlin, right?"

"Yes mam."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Oh god, no please..."

"Well..."

***flashback***

_That chick who came every weekend was here, like she had been for a few months now._

_Devlin was no fool._

_He could tell she was a bomb itching to go off, for someone to pick a fight with her, to set her off._

_She always drank to the point that the bartender had to take her keys. At least she never fought them over that._

_Back to the point though, tonight, her wish seemed to be granted, as some prick wouldn't let up._

_She seemed to be fine, like she was in control, until her jerked her arm harshly._

_Before he could kick off the wall, she had him on the ground, twisted wrist, screaming in pain, as she shouted profanities._

_He walked over, just next to her when she saw him._

_"Oh, great! Now I'm getting kicked out because of your pig ass, god damn piece of-"_

_"Mam, is this guy giving you trouble?"_

_She blinked. "Uh.. Yeah... Huh, that's new..."_

_"I saw what happened, don't worry 'bout it."_

_Nodding slowly, she turned back to the bar as he dragged the man off the floor and threw him out._

_Coming back in, he scanned the bar, and they made eye contact._

_She tilted the glass in her hand toward him in salute and downed it in one take._

_She sure was something..._

***end flashback***

Her mother was in stitches as Cecilian hid in Dev's shoulder.

"HONEY I'M HOME!"

"I'm screwed." Cecilian had gone stiff.

"Hey is Ce-..."

Cecilian's dad had entered the living room, immediately saw Dev and silence ensued for a beat before Dev was on his feet introducing himself.

It seemed Cici's worry was all for naught, as everything went smoothly, and a few hours (and beers) later, it was midnight, Cecilian's elder sister had joined them, and they started passing out gifts, when Dev pulled out a large box, and handed it to Cecilian.

"Oh? You went secret Christmas shopping I see!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly regretting his choice. _'Too late now...'_

She opened the box...to find another box...

"You didn't."

He smirked. Everyone noticed and laughed.

"Have fun with that!"

"Hush up punk!"

She opened the next box. There was a note.

**_So, I know we've only really been together a few months..._**

She opened it to the next box, with another note. Devlin had leaned over to ask her father a question, and got a nod in reply.

**_But there were those not-so one night stands..._**

**_And a good friendship before that..._**

A thought crossed her mind, but dismissed it. _'No way'_

_**From the first time you walked into my bar, you caught my eye...**_

_**And I just wanna ask you one thing..**_.

The last box was small. Black velvet. Before she could process the thought, Devlin picked it up. Fleetingly, she hears a camera beep.

He was in front of her, down on one knee, and he opened to box to reveal a silver ring, a diamond nestled in the middle.

"Will you marry me?"

Silence.

Tears streaming down her face, all she could do was nod vigorously.

Devlin's wide grin lit up his face as he slipped on the ring, he had already had it sized to fit perfectly.

Voice wobbly, she muttered, "You're so cliché..."

"Only for you, sugar plum."

Loud cheering followed, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Thank goodness her mom recorded everything. She never wanted to forget it.

**Author's note**

It a bit sudden, but they've known each other for years and I plan on more flashbacks, I didn't really wanna go into Cecilian's fam, maybe later, and in case anyone was wondering 'Cecilian' is pronounced "suh-sil-e-in" is "mam" even a word? ha, Christmas on Valentine's day, I'm so awesome /shot


	11. Merry Christmas To All P4

**Inked Flowers**

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a drunk night P4_

Christmas in two words for lily would be hectic magic.

The holiday had always been a big part of her life, and with her family it was never boring.

After flying home Lily's mom greets her with a small hug.

"Hi mom, where is everyone?"

"Out, where else?"

Lily laughed at her moms remark.

"So tell me about New York!"

"I'm really happy."

"Well, did you finally move out of that hobbit hole you called a home?"

Lily gave her mom a sour look.

"Mom can we not do this right now?..."

"Did you quit that awful job you have yet?"

"Mom seriously I really don't wanna fight right now."

"Lillian do not give me attitude!" her mother snapped.

Lily glared, "Don't use my full name!"

This happens every year whether its the way Lily packs or what she's wearing, they've never been able to get along well.

"I'm going to dad's I'll see you for christmas morning."

When she walked out, she made sure to slam the door. After about 5 minutes Lily found her keys. She hopped into the old van, keying the ignition.

"To grandmothers house I go..."

Another thing you should know is that Lily has a lot, and I mean A LOT, of cousins which means tons of questions.

"Did you get a new job?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Have you moved yet?"

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY FLAMETHROWER?!"

You know the usual questions.

Oh how she missed everyone at home.

On one plus side her dad had gotten her old guitar fixed, it was a old blue acoustic.

She may have cried a bit ( okay a lot). Finally she decided to call Nico and see how he and Will were doing.

"Hmm... No answer..."

Then it clicked.

"OH MY GOODNESS I FLIPPIN KNEW IT!" she exclaimed.

Her whole family gave her a concerned look.

"Ha, looks like Leo owes me 20 bucks~"

**Author's Note**

off to New year's *evil laughter*


	12. Flashback 1

**Inked Flowers **

_Flashback #1_

"I FUCKING HATE SCHOOL!"

"Come on Cici, it's already 7th period, we're almost done!"

Cecilian and Lily were heading to their last class, shoving the freshman out of their way.

"With the day! Its not even half way through the year! I'm so fuck-" finally walking into the room, Cici was the first to notice the new addition in the room.

"Hey, there's a newbie at our table."

Lily looked over to see a black haired, pale, but semi muscular boy sitting in the back where they normally sat. She shrugged, "So?"

"Nothing I guess..." She started mumbling to herself as they made their way over.

Cecilian plopped down across from the new kid, Lily sitting next to her. Noticing the two girls sit across from him, he started to get up.

"Sit down dummy '_Cici!' _there's nowhere else to sit besides here." The boy raised a brow.

"I'm so sorry, ignore her _'hey!' _, but there really is nowhere else to sit. My name's Lily," she offered a hand "and you?"

He quickly shook her hand. "Nico."

"Did you just move here? I don't recognize you."

"Yeah, I moved from New York."

"A Yankee huh?" _** smack **_

"CECILIAN! Why do you have to be so rude?!"

"Where the hell did you get a newspaper from?!"

Nico tried to hide his laugh with a cough, causing the girls stop bickering and look over.

Sighing, Cecilian lazily stuck out a hand. "The name's Cecilian, welcome to hell."

He shook her hand. "It hasn't been that bad."

She snorted. "Well, you're about to meet King of the Pricks." Lily giggled.

Then the bell rang.

And Cecilian was right. This teacher was King of the Pricks.


	13. Flashback 2

**Inked Flowers **

_Flashback #2_

**_TRIGGER WARNING._**

"Jesus Christ..."

Nico knew she needed help, but he didn't realize just how _much_ she needed it.

They were only a month away from graduation and here Cecilian was, black out drunk surrounded by strangers equally wasted.

Lily had texted him, concerned, because Cici hadn't been heard from in a while, and she'd caught wind of her being at a party near his house.

Well, she'd been right. He made his way through the crowd, noticing that there wasn't just booze. They were drugs too.

He went livid, shoving people out of the way, and tightly gripping Cecilian's upper arm when he finally caught up to her.

"Nikki!" Her speech was slurred, he said nothing as he began dragging her out, she could barely walk. "Hey! Lego!"

He only tightened his grip, almost to the door, Cecilian starting to fight back a little. "Nuuu, stap! Nikki nuu!"

When he finally reached his car, he pushed her into the back seat, putting the buckle over her. "Nuuu, Nikki, nuuuuuuuuuu!" He didn't say anything, not wanting to say something he'd regret.

He'd save the yelling for later.

He sent a quick text to Lily, asking her to meet him at the hospital, then he called her parents, telling them the same.

The drive was long, Cecilian at some point started crying.

But when she started thrashing around, making choking noises, Nico floored it, nearly crashing once or twice.

The doctors later told them that she'd overdosed on some drug or other. Nico was too pissed to remember. They said had he not gotten her when he did, she would've died.

Everyone was in varying stages of shock.

Cecilian wasn't discharged from the hospital for five days.


	14. Flashback 3

**Inked Flowers **

_Flashback #3_

**_TRIGGER WARNING._**

She couldn't help it. She needed her fix, she needed to forget, to feel numb.

She couldn't handle it. The voice in the back of her head begged her to stop,_ for Christ's sake put the damn needle down!_

_Lily will be so broken hearted!_

**_She won't find out. _**

_Nico will kill you!_

**_I hope he does._**

_You're throwing everything you've worked for away! _

**_I never had a chance. _**

_Please!_

But it was a wasted effort.

The needle pierced the junction of her elbow and only a few seconds later did she feel the euphoric effect it brought.


	15. The Telephone Game

**Inked Flowers**

_The Telephone Game_

The day after Christmas was always so hectic. Everyone quickly dialing anyone they know to dish out the gossip.

**_'' 'CAUSE BACK IN SCHOOL, WE WERE THE LEADERS-" _**

Nico slapped his phone, assuring it's position, before swiping right to answer.

"Da fuq?"

_"Anything you want to tell me?"_

_'Huh?' _" Tha hell you talking 'bout?"

_" Don't play dumb! Spill__! __I'm assuming you got laid~" _

"Oh my gods..." _'Who even...' _ Will, (who was the big spoon) had woken up by this point, and plucked the phone from Nico's hand.

"No Lily, just very eager making out, nothing more." Nico had his hands over his face,_ 'it's too early for this.._.'

_"Liesssss"_

"No lying, but I am the-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Nico flipped them so he was straddling Will as he snatched the phone back.

"GOODBYE LILY."

_"WHATEVER, YOU BETTER BE THE FIRST TO TELL CICI!" click._

"SHIT!"

***Whoo! POV jump!***

"Idiots..."

_**"It's the Angel with the scabbed wings-" **_

"Yo, what-"

_"LILY DEV PROPOSED I'M GETTING MARRIED!" _

"...Come again?"

_"Lil, I'm getting married!"_ Lily could hear sniffling on the other end.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

_"That's not what-" _

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME ONE DAY YOU'RE DATING AND THE NEXT YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

_"Well, I suppose you're right..." _

"YOU SUPPOSE!?"

_"Fine, you are right! Just be happy for me is that too much to ask for?!"_

Lily took a deep breath and dragged a hand down her face. "I'm planning you're wedding." _**click.**_

_***POV jump***_

"What? Lil- Lily!... She hung up on me!"

Devlin chuckled at the face his fiance was making, "Is she mad?"

"No... She wants to plan the wedding..."

Dev's laughter was cut off by Cici's phone.

**_"You used to get it in your fishnets, now you only get it your night dress~" _**

"Really Cici?"

"What? It's funny! Sup Nikki?"

_"Um, well, I have news I guess..." _

"Please tell me you and Will finally got together."

_"...I hate you." _

"Oh thank the gods! Did you get-"

_"Ok! Bye!"_

"GAH! Wait! I almost forgot to tell you! _'tsk tsk' 'hush Dev!' " _

_"Are you with Dev? Care to explain?"_

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! We're engaged!"

_"...Come again?" _

"You too? Whatever, me and Dev have been together for awhile, and he proposed to me yesterday!"

_"That's kinda sudden...I'll have too process this, chao." **click**_

"Hm."

"Don't mind them sugarplum, come here~"


	16. New Years Disaster

**Inked Flowers **

_New Years Disaster_

Everyone is back in Albion, and at Dev's bar, waiting for the clock to strike twelve...

"Hey good lookin. Lonely?"

Cecilian glanced over in disgust. Lily was barely letting her drink, and she wasn't in the best of moods. "Get lost dirtbag."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you-"

The man was off her before she could do anything. Dev started pulling the ass through the crowd where he threw him out.

Cecilian knew she had absolutely no reason to be mad. But she was. Something about Dev not letting her handle the jackass just pissed her off.

"Hey babe, you ok?"

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?"

"I could've handled it! You don't need to be my night in shining fucking armor!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Did I miss something?"

"Not that you would know."

"I was just helping you, the fuck are you pissed about?"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"Cici, what-"

Cecilian didn't know why she was pissed, didn't know why she as taking it out on Dev. She couldn't stop herself, she wasn't even making sense!

"You guys ok?" Lily had noticed the look on their faces and decided to intervene before they did something they'ed regret.

"Give me my keys."

"Babe-"

_"Give me my fucking keys Lily!"_

"Cici what's wrong?"

_"Just fucking give them to me!_"

"No!"

"Cecilian, babe, calm down-"

"Fuck you!" She grabbed Lily's arm, "If you're not giving me my keys, you'll fucking drive!"

"What the hell?!"

"Cecilian!"

What the fuck was she doing?

She shoved Lil in the car, ignoring her's and Dev's protests.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Cici...?"

Nico and Will had seen them yelling and leaving, and had followed.

"Start the god dammed car!"

Lily didn't know what else to do, so she started the car and they sped off.

"What the hell did you do Dev?!"

"Nothing! I dragged some dude off her, threw him out, and when I came back, she just started getting pissed!"

They were standing face to face, Will in between them, keeping Nico back. "Hey, hey, hey, just calm down! Breath, can someone call them?"

Nico spat on the floor, "Cecilian won't answer. Lily's driving, she won't answer either."

"Jesus Christ... they better be safe..."

"Let's go back inside, maybe they'll come back..."

***POV switch* **

"What the hell was that?!"

"Drive."

"Cecilian!"

"Just _fucking drive_!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You know this could be considered kidnapping?"

Cecilian let out a humorless laugh.

"Fine, don't talk. Where are we going?"

"Just...drive..."

Lily glanced over to see Cecilian curled into the passenger side door, tears falling down her face.

"Did Dev do something?"

"No...gods I don't know why I got so pissed, there was no reason, no god damn reason..."

"Then why-"

"I don't fucking know, ok!"

"Calm down!"

"I don't need to!"

"Cecilian! What-"

"I don't know! I don't know, _I don't know, I don't-_"

The last thing they heard was the blaring of a car horn before the sickening sound of colliding metal.

Then nothing.

**Author's Note **

**c:**


	17. Chapter 21

**Inked Flowers**

Lily opened her eyes as she sucked in a huge breath.

Her ears wouldn't stop ringing.

Her vision was blurry. There was a bright light in her face.

Then suddenly, _**pop**_, "Miss? Can you hear me?"

Lily coughed, then croaked out a 'yes'

"Alright, get her in the truck."

"Wha- wait, what happened?"

"You've been in an accident, please, don't strain yourself!"

Something was missing, no, someone, but who- "cici...Cici, CICI!"

"Ma'am-"

"CECILIAN!"

"Ma'am, please-"

Lily kept trying to turn her head, but it caused her vision to swim.

She started fighting the medics, "Where is she!?"

"Ma'am-"

"Please! CECILIAN!"

Then she saw it.

The Impala reminded her of a crushed soda can. It was crushed on the passenger side.

Cecilian.

She could see blood covered glass...

Cici...

So...much...

In her shock, they finally got her on a stretcher, and were wheeling her over to an ambulance.

"Wait, WAIT! CECILIAN!"

"Knock her out."

"NO!"

She felt someone grab her arm, a slight pinch, then black.


	18. It's a sad sad state of affairs

**Inked Flowers**

_It's a sad sad state of affairs..._

Midnight had come and passed.

The bar was empty save three semi frantic men.

Will was curled into Nico on one of the couches in the bar as Devlin continued to call Cecilian, as he had since the girls left.

"Nick...they've been gone a long time..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm worried..."

"We all are babe. I'm sure they're fine..." he wasn't. If anything, he felt a sense of dread. They should've been back by now...

Dev threw his phone across the bar.

Nico sat up, pushing Will over a bit. "Dev-"

"Something is wrong, you know, at first, of course she's not going to pick up. But, it's been too long, way too god damn long!"

Will bit his lip. Glancing over at one of the tvs his blood ran cold.

"What car did they leave in?"

Dev stopped his pacing and the two men looked at the blonde.

"What?"

"Babe why-"

_"What fucking car?!" _

Will never cussed, not really.

Nico followed his line of sight. "No."

Dev still hasn't noticed. "The Impala, why-"

He noticed.

_**"This just in, a horrible accident out on the highway tonight, involving three, one in a pickup truck, two in an Impala. All have been rushed to the hospital, with one in critical condition." **_


	19. I've never prayed before

**Inked Flowers**

_I've never prayed before..._

Dev doesn't exactly recall how he got there.

But he was there, in the hospital.

Nico was screaming. And crying.

Will was barely keeping him from getting them kicked out. There were tears in his eyes.

And he was... how... he remembered reading somewhere how to tell if you were dreaming.

That something in the false reality would be off.

How many fingers...normal.

Time...normal.

No.

He was dreaming.

He had to be...

dreaming...

He saw more than felt the slap to the face.

"Dev! Hey, look at me!"

"Will..."

"Yes. They- they said we could see Lily."

He looked behind Will to see Nico, on the floor against the wall, starting at nothing.

"Where's Cecilian?"

Will swallowed. "Let's go see Lily."

Devlin grabbed his arms, "Where is she?!"

"Dev-"

"They said she probably won't make it."

Devlin could feel his heart stop.

_"Nico!" _

"Why hide it from him." He was still staring at nothing. "She's in surgery. Will be all night."

Dev had been standing, somehow. He wasn't any more.

Will knelt down next to him, "Let's go see Lily." He wouldn't budge. "We need to go see Lily, Dev please."

He was numb as Will dragged him to his feet, then did the same for Nico.

Hadn't even realized they were in her room until he was pushed into a chair.

Will couldn't stop talking, even though Lily was in a drug induced coma.

Nico had his head in his hands.

"I'll be back."

"Dev-"

"It's ok Will, I'm- I'll be back."

Nico stood up, and walked out without looking at anyone.

Devlin followed.

Will watched as they left. Then looked back to the sleeping girl.

"Lily...christ. Happy new years..."


	20. But I'm praying now

**Inked Flowers**

_But I'm praying now._

"Mr. Durough?"

Everyone looked up from their spot in the waiting room.

An older docter, around thirty or forty maybe, stood at the entrance, holding a clipboard.

They quickly made their way over, Devlin practically sprinting.

"Please doc, tell me she's alright..."

"Well, I have some mixed news." Devlin swallowed, and Will grabbed Nico's hand.

"The surgeries were a success, but until, _and if,_ she wakes up, we can't determine the extent of damage to the brain."

"_If_ she wakes?..." Dev didn't know why he was surprised.

"Yes, she's in a coma, no telling for how long."

Nico ran a hand through his hair.

The doctor cleared his throat, looking a little nervous. "Also... I'm very sorry for your loss..."

Everyone stiffened.

"What, are you saying, it's a done deal? She's not waking up?" Will squeezed Nico's hand, trying to tell him to calm down.

"No, of course not, I-"

"Excuse him doctor," Devlin quickly intervened, "just, what do you mean?"

The man's eyes widened. "I...I thought you knew..." Their breathing stilled. Waiting. "Ms. Cecilian had been pregnant... "

For Devlin, everything stopped.

Next thing he knows, he's in a chair, Nico and the doctor are gone, and Will is silently crying beside him.

"Will." He jumped at his name. "Please. Tell me he was wrong." his voice cracked.

Will didn't know what to say, " Doctor s-said, we can see her tomorrow..."

A beat of silence before they both broke down, crying in each others arms.

* * *

Nico saw it coming.

How couldn't he?

It would explain so much, _so fucking much-_

_'Breath'_

He couldn't stay there. He felt bad for leaving Will to deal with Dev but he_ couldn't-_

_'Breath'_

He was going to see Lily. She had woken up, but the crash hadn't done her any favors.

Her memories and sense of time were all fucked.

Most of the time, he was the only one she could recognize. He still hadn't asked Will about that, it had to sting a little.

Shit.

No one had called her family. Or Cecilian's for that matter_. 'Later. Just... later.'_

He walked into her room, sat down in am uncomfortable chair. She was sleeping. The heart monitor beeping calmed him a little. It reminded him no one was dead._ 'Except for-'_

_'**Breath**_.'

"Nikki?"

Nico's eyes snapped towards Lily, who looked extremely nervous.

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Where am I?"

"...You and Cici got in a car accident."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"..."

"Nikki!-"

"She's in a coma. Lily."

"Oh..." The only thing Nico could do was hold her hand as she cried.

* * *

He left as soon as she went back to sleep.

As he walked passed the waiting room, he heard sobbing, but...he just...he couldn't...

So he left.

He figured he might as well go _there_. _'Might as well...'_

* * *

Will realized Nico never came back when a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over.

It was dark out, so he and Dev quickly left.

Will noticed Nico's car was gone. He had to drive since Devlin couldn't.

He made sure Dev actually went inside before driving to Nico's shop. his car wasn't there.

Went to his, because, just maybe-. No luck.

Will was getting worried, the sun was going down soon, so he drove to the girl's apartment, though he didn't think-. He was right, no Nico.

'So where...'

He'd been driving around for thirty minutes, the sun nearly on the horizon, when he spotted Nico's car.

At the cemetery.


	21. Flashback 4

_Flashback #4_

Cecilian stopped doing drugs.

Or, more accurately, stopped doing drugs that would get her sent to the hospital.

Which brings us to her current state, on the floor in her living room (while Lily was gone of course) staring at the spinning ceiling fan like it's the most spectacular fucking thing she's ever witnessed.

So what if she smoked a little pot here and there, it's doesn't hurt anyone, (her lungs deserved better but that's beside the point) and she always opened the windows to air the place out (if only to avoid detection).

But Cecilian never had any luck, and today of all days, did Nico decide to use the they gave him (why did they do that? Oh, this is why...).

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Why me?"

Nico stormed over, snatched the joint out of her hand, snubbed it out and promptly tossed it out the window.

"Nice to know you like to waste my money."

"Nice to know this is what the paychecks I sign are used for."

"Touché."

Nothing was said as she continued to stare at the fan and Nico sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I should've known. It was too much to hope for."

"That's hardly fair."

"You promised. To me, to Lily, to _your parents _that you were done."

"Have you ever heard of someone die from smoking pot?"

"That's not the fucking point!"

More silence.

"Where's the rest of it."

It wasn't a question, and Cecilian wouldn't know how to answer it anyway because she had planned ahead and had three separate stashes for this exact reason. She just couldn't remember which one had the least left.

"Under the sink in the kitchen, taped to the pipe."

Nothing was said as he left to retrieve it and upon his return, she was glad to discover she had remembered correctly.

"How could you?"

Cecilian didn't know how to answer that either, out of the three of them, she had always been the shitiest and never understood why they never just cut her out of their lifes, she was nothing but poison.

"Sometimes it just gets to me. Everything just becomes too much. This is just how I've always delt with it."

Nico left to the bathroom and flushed whatever was in the bag, then walked out of the apartment, slamming the door.

He would probably tell Lily, but she wouldn't be coming back for a few more hours regardless, so heaving a heavy sigh, she made her way to the DVD rack, taking out Pulp Fiction (Lily hated that movie for some odd reason) and removed the bag she kept there.

If anything she was always prepared.


	22. Flashback 5

_Flashback #5_

As it turned out, Nico had two other classes with Lily, and another one with Cecilian, and lunch with both of them.

"So Yankee, how's Texas been treating you so far?"

It was the end of 3rd period, Nico and Cecilian sitting in the back of the room where she had dragged him after noticing he was sitting in the front. _'Honestly, who even sits in the front, whatever, you can keep Creeptastic from sitting next to me' _

"I don't know, it's only my second day of being in the state."

"What? How'd you get enrolled so fast?"

"Not sure..."

"Huh, well, lucky you, school barely started."

"Yeah, hey, why do you go by your last name?"

Cecilian snickered a bit, "When I was in middle school, some preppy little shit with the same name tried to 'prove she was the better one', a sucker punch to the face, a trip to the principal's office and a ride in a cop car convinced me that my last name I'd waay cooler."

Nico was in slight awe of the girl sitting next to him, looking a little smug at her previous actions. "That's probably the craziest story I've ever heard..."

She gave him a wicked grin, "Oh honey, you ain't heard nothing yet~"

**Authors note **

So I'm still alive, and it's not that I forgot about this story, it's more like I don't ever really come to this site any more, so yeah... Don't expect an actual chapter any time soon. I'm actually thinking about rewriting some things, who knows.


	23. Flashback 6

_Flashback #6_

Nico wasn't really sure when he realized he was gay.

But he knew there as no way he was _ever_ telling his family.

And it wasn't as if he knew for a fact that they'd reject him, more like, why even take the risk?

But it all kinda became a mute point when his sister walked in on him and his boyfriend making out in his room.

In his defense, no one was supposed to be home, and he was pretty sure he had locked the door (even if he forgot it was broken).

Everyone went still.

A million thoughts went through his head, the most prevalent: _'Fuck my life." _

Bianca was the first to snap out of her shock. "You. Blondie. Out."

With a quick good bye and good luck, Boyfriend scurried past Very Threatening Sister and out of the house.

Nico was beyond terrified as his sister walked in and shut the door behind her.

For a while they did nothing but sit silently on the bed.

"So." The word made Nico jump.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry, please please, don't hate me, I don't know what I'd do, please-"

"Nico! Nico calm down, I don't hate you! Darling stop crying!"

Nico hadn't even realized he'd been crying until he felt his sister's hands wipe away the tears.

"But-"

"Nico, sweetie, it's ok, it doesn't matter to me." She then smacked him on the back of the head. "I am, however, mad that you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry..." he looked up to his sister's smile.

"I get it, kinda. You were scared. It's my fault really, for not making it obvious that I couldn't care less as long as you were happy and healthy. Are you ok?"

Nico sniffed. "Yeah, I just... wish you would have found out differently..."

He felt himself be pulled into a hug, and quickly wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Just remember, no matter what, you'll always be my little brother, and I'll always love you."

Nico was so overwhelmed. He was so relived, but what about his parents? And of all the ways for Bianca to find out...

"I love you too. Please don't tell anyone..."

"It's ok, I understand. But when you're ready, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you."

They sat there in each others arms until they heard their stepmother call them down for dinner.


	24. 2ND UPDATE FOR 10-14

Changed the Halloween chapters, expect maybe one more update


	25. 3RD UPDATE

Last update has been titled 'This is Nothing New'


End file.
